Love at First Bite
by smeykunz
Summary: Just a little peek into what it would be like if Hoyt and Jessica hooked up. Rated T Hoyt,Jess,Bill


I wrote this one at the request of a friend. I hope you like it Twitter Jess ;-) I like the innocence and sweetness of Jess and Hoyt so I didn't want to make this a steamy one. Just a cute little look into what could happen to these two characters. A big thanks to my beezy for helping me finish it up!

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. They all belong to Charlaine Harris and/or Alan Ball. I appreciate that they let me take them out to play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BIIILLLL! We never get to go anywhere or do anything fun. I'm a Vampire. I wanna go bite somebody or scare 'em."

I put my hands on my hips and stuck out my tongue at him. He could be so BORING!

"Jessica, there are things you must learn about being a Vampire. It is not all about biting and scaring people. You need to learn how to mainstream to live here in Bon Temps. This is my home and I won't have you making it difficult for us to stay here."

"FINE DADDY, but can we at least go out and DO something? I don't care if we go to that rinky-dink bar in town. I just don't want to be here any more."

He was rollin' his eyes at me and trying to be all stern, but it never really works. I just let him _think_ I'm gonna behave and listen to what he says. I never do.

"Very well. We can go to Merlotte's if you'd like. You can have a bottle of O- and try and irritate people. Whatever."

"YAY! I'm gonna' go change."

I ran up to my room super fast and changed into a black mini-skirt and a red tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail and looked at mysef in the mirror.

"Damn! I make this look good. Whoo hoo!"

I ran back downstairs and we jumped in the car. I was so excited to be gettin' out I didn't care where we were goin'. We pulled up to the bar and I started to jump out before we were even parked.

"JESSICA! Settle yourself down please."

Why does he have to be so grouchy all the time? He sucks the fun out of everything. HA HA HA HA HA! That made me laugh. We walked into the bar and found a booth to sit in. I saw a few people in town that I kinda knew, but not too many. The waitress came over and took our order. I think we kinda scared her. YAY! It's workin'.

Over on the far end of the room I saw some guys playing a game of pool. One of 'em was real tall! He was leaning over the table takin' his shot. He had a really cute butt! I just wanted to go over there and pinch it ya know what I mean? The girl brought my blood to the table. I sat there swirling it in my mouth and watching that boy play. I was wondering just how good he'd taste. This bottled blood is for the birds! What's Bill trying to do makin' me drink this? Bore me into a second death?

Bill was pretty much ignoring me, staring around the room and being boring, so I decided to get up and go talk to those boys. I floated across the bar and leaned up against the pool table.

"Hi, you're pretty cute. What's your name?"

He was surprised I was talking to him I think. He set his cue on the table and looked down at me, pointing at himself.

"Me? I'm Hoyt. Hoyt Fortenberry, Miss. You're Bill Compton's child right? The Vampire?"

"Yeah that's me. Jessica Hamby, Vampire!" (I really like sayin' that)

I talked to that cute Hoyt boy ALL NIGHT! He wasn't what you'd call brainy, but he was sweet and kinda funny. Bill was being a pill (as usual), sulking and brooding and bein' generally moody. He should just go out and get laid. Would do him a world of good! When he said he was leavin', I was all YAY! I had plans of my own for this boy.

When the bar closed, I made sure to look REALLY cute and kinda helpless. I was thinking Hoyt Fortenberry might offer to drive me home and maybe we could hang out. I never got to do that with boys before. Momma NEVER let me outta her sight when they were around. So, I was standin' at the door lookin' all innocent and such when Hoyt walked up.

"Miss Jessica, do you need a ride home? I could take you if you'd like."

He was holding his hat in his hands and smoothing his hair all country boy like. He looked reeeeaaaaal cute. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the door.

"That'd be cool. Let's go!"

We drove back to the house in his pick up truck, it was rattling down the road kinda noisy so we had to talk loud.

"So, um Vampire Bill's your daddy huh? He gonna be around when we get there cause I'm not sure he likes me too much?"

"Who cares about Bill. He's a dick, a really big one! We can talk on the porch if ya want to. Does he scare ya?"

"Just a little I guess. He's awful quiet."

Hoyt stopped the truck in front of the house. We walked up to the porch and sat down on one of the benches. We talked for a while, but mostly I watched his mouth. I was starin' at his lips wonderin' what it would be like to kiss him. I hadn't ever kissed a boy before and I didn't know what it would be like. So I just did it! I moved over and just sat right down on his lap. I think I kinda scared him when I licked his bottom lip.

His lips were soft and he smelled nice. He moved his hands up and wrapped his arms around me. Ooooh! I was gettin' shivers! I was gettin' kinda excited and didn't wanna hurt him with my fangs. I had to be really careful not to poke him. Usually when I don't want them to run down I think about daddy......let's see.....ICK.....ok, much better.

"Jessica, maybe we should slow this down a bit. We just met tonight and I don't want to take advantage of your being so young and all."

I looked sideways at him and thought for a second. He's really nice, a lot nicer than the guys I'm used to hangin' around. Considerin' that's just Bill, it isn't saying much.

"Um, I'm gonna be 17 forever so I think that's gonna be a problem"

Then he did something even cuter than before, he smiled at me. I liked this boy.


End file.
